Sweet Dreams
by Angeldelaesperanzalira
Summary: No sabes que sucede, no sabes como llegaron allí; pero ya nada te importa; solo quieres sentir la suavidad de sus labios.
1. Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: RWBY no me pertenece.  
Advertencias: Pequeño spoiler del capítulo 15, yuri/femslash y ligero ecchi.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.

Sweet Dreams

_¿Qué está pasando? ..._piensa mientras siente el suave tacto de su mano, ¿Cómo era que se sentía tan agradable? Era una mano cualquiera, y aun así cuando sientes su contacto tu corazón late con fuerza, actúas con indiferencia pensando que es molesta y que eso te ha alterado; en el fondo sabes que te mientes pero, ¿de qué otra forma explicarlo? Eso es lo más típico, desde que la conociste pensaste que era un insecto en todos tus planes, era normal que ese pensamiento se atravesara por tu mente aun cuando sabes que es la líder de tu equipo.

Has olvidado cómo han llegado a ese punto; estando las dos frente a la otra con su cara a centímetros de la tuya que poco a poco se reducen, sus manos se entrelazan aun mas; dejas de pensar ya que nada tiene sentido; y casi sin darte cuenta, sus labios tocan en un beso tan casto y puro, es tu primer beso y te sientes un poco torpe, te sonrojas y prefieres no hacerle caso; los labios de ella es en lo único que te concentras. Tu anhelo es más profundo, quieres más que eso; has tirado al traste la lógica y todo lo que eres por ese simple acto.

— ¿Weiss? —la voz de la pelirroja suena por primera vez desde que han separado sus labios, que cae en ti como agua fría haciendo que sin evitarlo, te portes un poco como la primera vez que se conocieron.

— ¡¿P-puedes abrir un poco la boca?! —preguntas como si fueras una malcriada, estas tan alterada que no lo evitas y mucho menos el hecho que era increíble que algo así viniera de ti. Si te vieras a ti misma sabrías lo que dirías "Has perdido la cabeza".

Nuevamente te llegas a sorprender, como si estuvieras en un plano alterno y todo fuera diferente a ti; su acto te deja al igual que al inicio: sonrojada y nerviosa. Por fin procesas el "Si" que oíste de ella y que por tus sentimientos no oíste hasta ahora, y como papeleo atrasado tus pensamientos van de forma lenta.

Sus labios se unieron otra vez; pero ahora su boca está abierta al igual que la tuya ya que sin previo aviso la abriste sin consentimiento por tus desvaríos. Sus lenguas se tocan de forma tímida, no eres la única histérica; todo sigue en cámara lenta; y aunque lo pediste te separas de golpe mientras te limpias la boca con el dorso de tu mano.

Por unos segundos tus ojos miran el suelo y luego a ella; parece curiosa y hasta algo culpable, no entendía que había hecho mal. Inmediatamente te sientes culpable, sabes que es tu culpa; ¿le pides algo y después te alejas? Probablemente la joven estaba mal por tu rechazo. Y al estar en otro plano, opinas algo diferente a lo de ella; ¿Ruby realmente quería eso? ¿Acaso no te estaba complaciendo en un intento de no enojarte?

— Ruby…—la dueña de tus suspiros parpadea rápidamente se vuelve a ti como un cachorrito al que por fin le prestan atención, no soportas esa mirada tan inocente y dulce y nuevamente miras el piso— ¿Realmente quieres hacer esto? ¿No te estás obligando?

Vuelve a parpadear "_¿Es idiota? ¿Por qué vuelve a hacerlo?_" te preguntas mentalmente sin decirlo; volviendo a ser como eran antes de que se llevaran bien; te corriges, "_volvemos a ser como antes de que yo la aceptara_" no lo admites, no es el momento y lo sabes; y probablemente tu orgullo no te haría decirlo en voz alta una vez que vuelvas a ser la de siempre.

— Te demostrare que si quiero—ni siquiera estabas concentrada en ella cuando lo dijo; tu mente divagaba como ha hecho en ese rato juntas; y sin que te lo esperes se acerca cual felino a su presa y se pone en frente de ti aunque aun sigues arrodillada, su beso es totalmente arrebatador y pasional, ¿en serio era la misma chica de hace unos minutos? ¿La pasión que por fin se mostraba en esa ella niña salía a la luz? No le correspondes, pero no le rechazas; realmente no te lo esperabas; ¿pero qué cosa realmente te has esperado? Empiezas a ceder, te vas acostando cada vez mas acercándote al suelo; sus movimientos te seducen y con algo de torpeza empiezas a corresponder los fogosos besos.  
Estas acostada, sientes sus manos quitando tu vestimenta pero no te molesta; la chispa de deseo que inicio te ha encendido completamente y estas entregada a sus brazos. Algo de viento se siente en tu pecho, te ha desabotonado la camisa y ahora te observa, tratas de ignorar ese hecho y te concentras en sus ojos, esos extraños ojos plateados como la luna que se han mantenido en tu mente desde la primera vez que se vieron, aunque no de forma positiva en un principio.

— Nunca pensé…—sus palabras se pierden, tu esperas lo que dirá "nunca pensé que una chica como tú haría eso" "eres rica y de familia de prestigio, ¿tienes idea de lo que pensarán?" y era normal, alguien como tú nunca debería ser vista en esa situación; algo que sabías es que esas cosas se veían igual que como se veían a los faunos, y lamentablemente era la visión que tú tenías de los faunos antes de que supieras el secreto de Blake—jamás pensé que llevarás lencería cara, Weiss.

— ¿Q-Que? —es lo único que sale de tus labios, y te sonrojas aun mas mientras estas segura que tu cara debe ser todo un poema en ese momento. ¿Estaban contradiciendo todo lo que la sociedad pensaba, arriesgabas tu vida al escándalo público si seguías con ello, y en lo único que piensa aquella adolescente es que llevas un lencería cara? — ¡Ruby, tu idiota!—le golpeas totalmente eufórica y no del buen sentido; te sientes una tarada, ¿tú te preocupas de cosas controversiales y ella solo se fija en lo que llevas puesto? "_Siempre ha sido una chica muy simple y tú lo sabes_" se oye tu conciencia regañándote por tus actos, aunque ruborizada te levantas, para observar como ella está con las manos en el suelo diciendo algo sobre que le dolía; nuevamente se ve como una idiota al igual que como se conocieron, solo que ahora opinas que eso es algo tierno, y aunque jamás lo admitirás apartas eso de tu mente y te acercas a ella. Sentada detrás de ella la abrazas acunándola en tus brazos, ahora la dócil es ella que sin esperarlo se encuentra a apegada a ti.

— ¡Es un sostén de combate!—alegas para defenderte, sabiendo que probablemente ella esta tan confundida por el abrazo que su frase anterior se perdió en el hilo de su mente; es normal porque tu ahora piensas de forma diferente. De repente ella se rie y tu sonrojo aparece nuevamente, piensas si es mejor golpearla o levantarte de allí e irte totalmente enfadada, pero al hablar capta tu atención.

— Si que eres tsundere Weiss—dice entre su risa; eso no ayuda con tu enojo y opinas que golpearla para después desaparecer molesta es una buena opción; y nuevamente en el sonido de tu voz te pierdes—pero eres mi tsundere…—su mano acaricia tu mejilla, y en la misma posición se acerca a ti para besarte; esta vez te acercas tu también, segura de que quieres sentir la tersura de sus labios una vez mas y volver a seguir con lo que hacían antes.

…

Te levantas de golpe, casi a punto de golpear tu cabeza contra la cama de arriba de no ser porque esta lo suficiente elevado para que no suceda; te encuentras empapada y no por sudor, sino agua totalmente helada que ha hecho que abrieras los ojos y no entendieras en qué momento los cerraste.

— Por fin despiertas, en serio que te cuesta pararte Weiss—te volteas, no encontrándote con la chica más joven en todo Beacon; sino con su hermana mayor que para el volumen de su cabello ya estaba totalmente peinada y vistiendo parcialmente el uniforme; también agarraba un balde ahora vació con algunas gotas, lo que responde a tu duda de cómo terminaste empapada.

— Yang no debiste despertarla—le regaña Ruby, que de repente salta de la litera de arriba; aun con su pijama pero con su bolso aparentemente lleno, probablemente tenía todos sus libros arriba por ponerse a estudiar—ella parecía estar disfrutando—dice mirándola con un mohín; eso no era normal en ella, solo se quejaba con su hermana cuando esta se portaba como una madre con ella, cosa que no hizo esta vez "_¿Me está defendiendo?_" te parece un poco inusual, ya normalmente no sientes contar con su apoyo; o posiblemente te quedaste estancada en la mentalidad que tenías antes de que se formaran los equipos. Te mira, ya con su cara totalmente normal y no de regañina— ¿Qué estabas soñando Weiss?

Ahí es cuando recuperas el sentido, recuerdas el sueño que por el agua y tus compañeras dejaste de lado unos segundos. Los besos llenos de amor y pasión, el suave tacto; la mirada de Ruby que te tenía totalmente hipnotizada…te sonrojas como nunca, y más al parpadear y notar que ella, la culpable de tal sueño te miraba. Te enojas mucho, poniéndote mas roja; sin saber si era por bochorno o enojo.

— ¡Tu idiota…!—no terminas la frase, no sabes que decir; aquellos sentimientos de confusión, enojo e incredulidad no te dejan razonar bien; te quitas la sabana mojada murmurando algo de irte al baño con grandes pisotones yendo hacia tu destino. Ruby parece nerviosa y confundida; ella quería llevarse bien con todas sus compañeras de equipo y la que más se oponía era Weiss. Yang y Blake se miran, sabían lo torpe e infantil que podía ser Ruby, así como saben que esta vez no se había buscado absolutamente nada para recibir su enojo; entonces, ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de la heredera?

Das un portazo, enclaustrándote en el baño; miras al suelo como en el sueño, recordando ese sueño con bastante naturalidad a pesar de que se olvida el 90% de un ensueño en la mayoría de los casos; decides que si te lanzaron un balde es muy tarde y que debes bañarte para no terminar resfriada. Sabes que los sueños son muy absurdos y que normalmente no tienen ninguna razón de ser, ¿no?  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.

¡Y está terminado! Estoy algo nerviosa, es la primera vez que escribo en RWBY.  
Debo aclarar, esta historia está basada en unas imágenes de pixiv, que como no se puede colocar aquí por problemas con los url; pondré en mi perfil para que vean.  
Muchas gracias a mi novia, que no solo me ayudo a ver si tenía errores y me ayudo con el titulo; sino porque es mi fuente de mi inspiración, te amo Fabby.  
Espero que les gustara, se que quedo un poco raro la segunda persona pero digamos que le he agarrado cierto gusto; es probablemente que tenga errores y si es así por favor háganmelo saber.  
Cordialmente se despide,  
Lira.


	2. ¿Love?

Disclaimer: RWBY no me pertenece.  
Al final no pude resistirme *^* amo el yuri y a esta pareja, así que hare de esto un long-fic. Estará situado después del capítulo 16.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Love?

"_Estúpido sueño_" piensas mientras tomas los apuntes de la clase, o al menos eso intentas. Ya te has bañado y quitado todo rastro del agua helada que te echaron, aunque tu pelo seguía húmedo y no estabas muy seca; ¿Qué más se esperaba? Te despertaron cuando ya era tarde de por sí y justamente lo hicieron con un agua helada donde tuviste que ducharte y apurarte lo mas que podías para no llegar de nuevo corriendo como el primer día.

A pesar de ello, los problemas de concentración no se debían a ese hecho; sino que por más que hubieras intentado; "eso" no se alejaba de tu mente. Y de camino a clases tampoco fue que ayudo; todo el tiempo que pudo Ruby se disculpo, aunque ella aparentemente no entendía que había hecho mal. Yang le defendía y decía que estabas siendo ridícula, y que su hermana no tenía nada por que disculparse. "_¡Claro que sí, me beso y casi me viola!_" es lo que quieres argumentar, pero te muerdes la lengua porque sabes que no puedes reclamar, no solo por el hecho que estuviste de acuerdo con ambas cosas-haciendo que lo ultimo no fuera violación-sino que todo paso en un sueño; por lo cual cualquier cosa en contra de la pelirroja fuera totalmente inútil ya que no puede controlar las acciones que hace en tus sueños; pero eso no repara tu enojo, sobretodo el que tenías debido a la maraña de sentimientos que eso te hacía sentir.

Blake fue la única que se quedo callada al respecto, consolaba a su amiga con una mano en la espalda y a la vez trataba de que la rubia no se lanzara contra tu cuello tal y cuando las cuatro estuvieron juntas por primera vez. Como siempre, se quedaba en silencio y solo observaba; pero sabes que a su vez las cosas han cambiado. No te ha dicho nada, pero puedes sentir su mirada y no es de molestia o de disculpa como la de las demás; solo te evalúa. Eso no ayuda con tus nervios, pero no podías decirle que parara ahora que estaban en clase, el profesor con el que estaban ahora era capaz de hacerte decir la raíz del problema, y eso sí que no debía pasar.

Ella era más cercana a todas desde que tu le perdonaste y volvieron todas juntas a casa; aunque no dijera nada ella no permanecía mentalmente lejos de allí sino que se quedaba, así mismo era lo suficientemente intuitiva que te hacía sentir como si fueras un libro abierto, y en este momento pudiera leer con lujo de detalles todo lo que has soñado. Te regañas a ti misma "_Fauno o no, Blake no tiene poderes mentales o algo así; no tiene idea de ello_" te dices, siendo la primera cosa en la mañana de la que estas totalmente convencida.

Observas algo inusual por el rabillo del ojo; Ruby estaba cabeceando. Todas llegaron tarde por tu retraso-que era su culpa por no despertarte a una hora debida y de paso hacerlo mal-y ocuparon los asientos lo más rápido que pudieron; cuando notaste que estabas encerrada con Yang y Ruby tu orgullo había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para ignorar ambas miradas hasta que el profesor llego minutos después. Aunque su flequillo le tapaba la mirada y parecía que estaba leyendo del libro, desde tu posición veías que en realidad tenía los ojos cerrados y dormía de forma placida para estar en medio de una clase. Típico en ella, sobretodo porque muchas veces se desvelaba estudiando; cualquiera pensaría que era una estudiante aplicada, pero tú sabías que ella hacía su mejor esfuerzo para ser una buena líder aunque le costará horas de sueño. Sabes que es debido a ti, tu conducta la impulso a tomar aquella repentina decisión que se volvió parte de su rutina en su vida diaria; "_lo hace por ti…_"suena en tu mente como si fuera un dialogo dicho por otra persona que no fueras tu, sonríes un poco sintiendo tus mejillas algo sonrojadas al sentir que alguien se esforzaba así por ti; o mejor dicho, que _ella _se esforzara así por ti.

Y por segunda vez en el día te sientes como si un balde de agua fría te cayera, solo que esta vez no había de forma física, pero cuando te diste cuenta de cómo te comportabas lo sentiste de tal forma. "_¡¿Por qué demonios pienso eso?!_" te regañas bastante molesta, mas porque otra vez aquella rojita te estaba haciendo perder los estribos; no soportas un minuto más así, necesitas pensar y ahí no conseguías nada.

— ¡Profesor! —Llamas al enseñante de tal forma que Ruby se despierta un poco sobresaltada, pero el maestro no lo ha notado ya que ha tenido los ojos en ti—me siento un poco mal, ¿puedo ir a tomar algo de aire?

Todos dejan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo; inclusive aquellos que preferían ignorar de plano la clase porque "para cazar no hay que estudiar" hasta el maestro con estudios para mantener el semblante frío debido a las batallas pareció consternado por tus palabras. Sabían que eras una estudiante aplicada y competitiva, a tal punto que fuiste a la ciudad solo para ver cuáles eran los contrincantes para el torneo. El hecho de que salieras de clase era algo que nadie se esperaba, prácticamente la mayoría pensaba que la única forma de que lo hicieras era que estuvieras casi muriendo y tus compañeras en contra de tu terquedad te forzaran.

— Claro señorita Schnee—el maestro recobrando la compostura con rapidez te deja salir; sabe quién eres y la postura con la que te criaste, así que pensaba que no harías alguna tontería o broma típica de jóvenes sin disciplina.

Prácticamente sales corriendo, de no ser porque estaban en un salón de clases creerían que tratabas de escapar de un Grimm. Tus amigas se preocupan, eso confirmaba sin duda alguna que no estabas bien, aunque no se conocían del todo sabían que no actuabas de forma normal y eso les preocupaba.

Vas caminando a ritmo acelerado por los pasillos de la enorme escuela; diciéndote lo estúpida que te sentías por pedir permiso para salir por algo así, de que actuabas de forma impulsiva y que una Schnee no hacía eso. Pasas por los pasillos que ya conocías bien, por lo cual aunque la academia era grande no tardas en salir hacia el patio; tú no eras exactamente una "fanática de la naturaleza" pero la tranquilidad que esta ofrecía era más que las paredes cerradas y oscuras de la escuela darían.

Te adentras un poco en el pequeño bosque ofrecía los terrenos escolares, ese lugar era libre de criaturas así que podías bajar tu guardia sin problemas; lo que era una suerte pues con tu mente como estaba sino podías ponerle atención a una clase menos a lo que hay a tu alrededor.

— ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ¡Debería estar en clase estudiando, no en esta tontería!—te regañas inmediatamente dejando salir un poco de todo el enojo que bullía en ti; agarras tu cabeza quejándote, aunque nadie te ha obligado a venir lo haces como si fuera culpa de alguien; siempre fuiste acostumbrada a que eras perfecta y no cometías errores.

"_Ruby me enseño que me equivocaba_" piensas apartando los brazos de tu cabeza y viendo el suelo; aunque en esa conversación dijiste que aun no lo eras, internamente pensabas que si, no podías ir en contra de tantos años haciéndote pensar así. Recuerdas su imagen de ese día, pero no lo molesta que estaba discutiendo contigo; sino lo magnifica que se veía al matar a ese Grimm volador; como parecía que los pétalos bailaban a su alrededor, festejando su victoria aunque ella permanecía calmada, como una guerrera; internamente admitiste que esa chica por hiperactiva que fuera, era muy fuerte.

"_Pero no siempre es así_" se te aparece en la mente otra imagen de su iniciación, cuando las plumas gigantes de esa bestia de la noche estaban clavadas en el suelo y se atoraron en la capa de Ruby; como tu sin pensarlo dos veces te abalanzaste sobre el Deathstalker y en un movimiento tan bien ensayado por tus años de entrenamiento congelas a la bestia antes que ataque a tu compañera. Cuando te volteas a mirarla te quedas embelesada unos segundos; se veía tan frágil como un copo de nieve, te daba el impulso de protegerla; de cuidarla para que aquella grácil flor no cayera por la oscuridad.

Vuelves al mundo real, dándote cuenta que estabas volviendo a hacerlo; te enoja— Ajjj ¡sal de mi cabeza!—hablas de tal forma que parecía casi un grito, que por suerte por tu lejanía que no fui muy alto nadie alcanzaría a entender, mucho menos a saber que esa era tu voz.

Sientes como si estuvieras en arenas movedizas, que no importa cuánto lucharas solo caías más y más en lo mismo, era inevitable. Dejas de luchar, importándote poco si tu vestimenta termine sucia, te dejas caer al suelo terminando arrodillada, en tus ojos ya no se ve enojo; sino confusión, duda y miedo. Miedo por lo que ese sueño sería, confusión por ser la primera vez que lo sentías, y duda…por si aquello significaba amor.

Te sonrojas de forma instantánea; lo habías pensado pero nunca pronunciado en tu mente, y ahora que lo hacías era como si hubiera estallado una bomba en tu mente "_¡¿Amor?! ¡¿Por esa niña que solo pierde el tiempo?! ¡¿Por la que no había estado en un equipo antes de llegar allí?! ¡¿Por esa torpe?! ¡¿Por…_" te detienes de insultarla mentalmente al notar que por mas insultos que dieras pensando en ella, tu corazón no dejaba de palpitar, la imagen de ella-aunque mostrándola como una tonta-te lograba enloquecer; sin importar cuánto difamaras, eso no afectaba lo que sentías por ella.

Sabes lo que eso implica, no quieres creerlo; no quieres aceptarlo. Sin que te des cuenta, tu mano viaja hasta tu coronilla, aquel objeto en tu cabello que lo adornaba cada día. Aunque parecía inusual, era una herencia de la familia Schnee; tu padre tu lo dio hace años, aun recordabas sus palabras "_Weiss, tu eres una Schnee, estas destinada a ser alguien en esta vida; no solo por tu poder sino por todo lo que llegaras a ser, ¡demuestra ser digna de ese puesto! ¡Honra a la familia, eres una Schnee!_"

"_Si, padre_" fue tu respuesta, aun eras muy joven; pero sabías cual era tu deber y tu comportamiento, naciste para enorgulleces a tu familia. No se ven tus ojos por tu flequillo, sintiendo ganas de llorar; en ese momento no te sentías para nada una Schnee; porque sabías que lo que sentías no era algo que ellos aprobarían, algo que la sociedad aprobaría.

Te quitas la coronilla, dejando tu cabello suelto. Le miras con atención, como si obtuvieras la respuesta con él; pero no ves nada, solo ves la promesa rota de tu padre por los sentimientos que sin darte cuenta sentiste, y que ya no podías evitar.

— ¡Weiss!—una voz te saca de tus pensamientos, la reconoces de inmediato; habías estado pensando demasiado en ella en ese rato. Te volteas agarrando la coronilla y dejando tus manos agarradas contra tu pecho, como si el hecho de que ella se materializase hiciera que se rompiera esa pertenencia. Parecía cansada, probablemente te busco por toda la escuela pensando que ese sería el último lugar donde estarías; en un principio esta con sus manos en las rodillas cansada, pero luego se levanta con una mirada de sincera preocupación— ¿Por qué no volviste? Ya termino la clase y no supimos nada de ti, estábamos preocupadas.

Aunque hablaba probablemente de las demás-e incluso quizás el equipo JNPR-te sientes un poco mejor porque ella estuviera allí; te sentías vulnerable y odiabas que los demás te vieran débil. Miras a otro lado, no querías que ella viera todo lo que sentías en tus ojos; no querías revelar aquellos sentimientos de terror que te aquejaban.

— Tú… ¿tú sabes qué me pasa?—preguntas al azar, temiendo que ella pudiera saber lo que sentías; temiendo que adivinara lo que te pasara y lo contara todo a los demás y que tu vida se derrumbara cual castillo de naipes. Te sorprender al sentir que más que eso, temes que ella se aleje de ti, que eso las separe y que pierdas al primer amor de tu vida. Tragas un poco, eso te ponía muy nerviosa; lo cual solo te hacía temer que te delatara aun más.

— Creo que sí, ¿te duele la cabeza no? Yo también he tenido unos dolores de cabeza que me dejan como un Beowolf todo el día, Yang tiene pastillas; vamos al cuarto y te doy una—decía algo más normal, como si acabara de encontrar la solución a tus problemas. Le miras como si fuera una tonta; ¿realmente de todo lo que pensó lo único que se le ocurría era eso? Suspiras, incluso si tu tardaste un tiempo pensabas que al menos ahora eras algo obvia; nunca te había pasado, no sabías como actuar, ¿Qué tal difícil era adivinar que estabas enamorada?

Le miras a los ojos, ella te miraba interrogante; probablemente se preguntaba porque no te acercaste para ir a la habitación y tomar las pastillas; sin siquiera pensar por un segundo que se equivocaba de forma garrafal. Tus manos caen de tu pecho yendo a los lados, mientras una aun sujeta la coronilla; le miras dejando que tus ojos revelen el miedo y desconcierto que te mataban poco a poco en esos momentos. No piensas, ya no quieres hacerlo; todo el día el hacerlo no ha hecho más que lastimarte y preocuparte; no quieres pensar en tu familia, en quien eres, o en las demás; ahora solo piensas en ella, sin siquiera sospechar lo que sentías.

No lo soportas, quieres deshacerte del nudo que tienes en la garganta y decirle que se equivoca, que era su culpa por enamorarte y que ahora ella era la responsable por tu condición. Las palabras no saben, ni siquiera sabes que decir, nunca te has confesado y de no ser porque tu mente estaba hecha un caldero en ebullición de emociones ni te atreverías a hacerlo, pero deseas mandar al demonio la lógica tal y como en el sueño y por una vez, hacer algo por ti y no por tu futuro o tu familia.

Aun con el pequeño objeto asemejado a una corona en tu mano; te acercas a ella con rapidez, no sabes que decir, pero hay algo en tus sueños que querías volver realidad. En menos de un segundo te detienes, y agarrando su hombro con la mano libre te inclinas hacia ella y antes de que la adolescente pudiera preguntar qué sucedía; la besas. Sus labios se sentían como pétalos de rosa, el sabor de su boca era dulce como chocolate; cierras los ojos disfrutando del contacto. Ella no corresponde, a diferencia de tu sueño ella era la que se quedaba quieta, tensa y sin hacer nada. No dura más que un par de segundos, sabes que no es prudente aunque el hacerlo en si no lo era; le miras con una sonrisa, una pequeña victoria que sentías por seguir ese impulsivo deseo, aun sabiendo lo mucho que te costaría.

— Eres demasiado inocente Ruby—le dices viendo su cara totalmente en shock, un poco sonrojada. El verla así te complace, pero no piensas al respecto de cómo te hace sentir. Das media vuelta dejando que la coronilla cayera contra el suelo; dejándola ahí al igual que a tu amada. Caminas adentrándote en la penumbra, perdiéndote entre las hojas y dejando que desaparecieras de la vista de ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
¡Y aquí está el segundo cap! Ok, originalmente no planeaba hacer otro capítulo; pero me puse a imaginar una confesión y al final no pude resistirme con emparejarlo con esto; finalmente una cosa a llevado a la otra y ahora esto será un long-fic.  
Muchas gracias a mi Fabby y a Dasu-kun, y por supuesto a los que postearon en facebook con el fic; los reviews aunque no los pido me ayudan a inspirarme y se los agradezco de corazón.  
Nuevamente lamento si hubo errores, escribía conforme se me iba ocurriendo; debo admitir que no me gusto tanto como el primer cap.  
Es todo por ahora, cordialmente despide;  
Lira.


	3. To fast for me

Disclaimer: RWBY no me pertenece.  
Aclaración: En este capítulo la protagonista será Ruby.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

To fast for me

No te sentías como tú misma, sentías que estabas fuera de tu cuerpo y ahora eras una mera observadora. ¿Lo que veías-o por lo menos te imaginabas ver-? A ti misma, con tu mirada totalmente perdida y la boca aun levemente entreabierta por el beso, la corona que suele usar Weiss está a tu lado, dejada de lado como si fuera un simple trasto.

Aunque te veías totalmente apacible aun en ese estado de desconcierto, tu mente iba a mil por horas con un revuelo de pensamientos. "_¡Weiss me beso! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Acaso trataría de darme una lección? ¡¿Pero de qué forma eso sería para hacerme pagar por lo que hice en la mañana?! Bueno, sea lo que sea_" eso y más es lo que aparecía; dejándote con más dudas que respuestas y tu mente ella un total enredo.

Agarras aquel objeto que ella dejo caer, esa extraña coronilla que siempre traía y que no sabes porque decidió dejarla allí. Te quedas mirándola, no entendías nada, pero piensas que eso quizás tenga que ver; en definitiva no sabes porque pero, ¿Debería haber una razón para dejar caer algo de apariencia tan valiosa, no? Lo miras unos minutos, sigues sin saber cómo eso encaja en todo, volviéndose una interrogante más sin poder resolver alguna. Suspiras, dejando caer tu cabeza y tus brazos, aun sosteniéndolo.

Te alejas de aquel prado, decides llevarte el objeto; aunque hace unos momentos Weiss no pareció importarle mucho que pasaba con él, pensabas que debías devolvérselo. Más bien, ¿Qué harías cuando la vieras? ¿Saludarle como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Dárselo e irte con frialdad? ¿Pedirle explicaciones? La tercera opción parecía la mejor tomando en cuenta las dudas que azotaban tu mente, pero tienes miedo de que sea la respuesta.

"Eres demasiado inocente Ruby" fue lo último que te dijo antes de irse, y aun estando en estado de shock, alcanzaste a reconocerle y recordar su cara; su rostro estaba bañado de lagrimas, que ahora notas al observarla mejor, y aun así porta una sonrisa; pero en ella no ves felicidad, aunque la esboce solo la vuelve una sonrisa vacía, tan triste y desolada como parecía sentirse su dueña.

Te duele, la visión de aquella de cabellos blancos viéndose tal vulnerable, tan frágil; casi como si estuviera rota. Sacudes la cabeza tratando de quitar tan bien los atisbos de dolor y tristeza que eso te provocaba; ella estaba bien, o al menos físicamente; estaba bien. Quizás no actuaba como ella misma, pero todo tenía una explicación; quizás le dolía mucho el estomago y eso le hacía actuar raro; o bebió un poco del raro café del profesor historia y eso le altero; ¡quizás una bruja le había echado un hechizo y era su marioneta!

Suspiras nuevamente mientras a tu alrededor se deja de ver el bosque y se nota ya la escuela como tal; te dejas caer al frente de la estatua de unos cazadores que derrotaron a un Beowolf, donde quedaste con tus compañeras de ir una vez que terminaran de buscar por el lado que les tocaba. Vale, es cierto que tenías tu mente abierta, pero hasta tu sabes que ninguna de esas posibilidades era factible, un dolor de estomago no te hacia besar, un café raro no te hacía salir de clase; ¡y una bruja probablemente ni siquiera existía!

— Quizás si soy demasiado infantil—ríes un poco aunque tu risa no se oye para nada feliz, sino tan vacía y sin vida como la sonrisa de Weiss. No estás mucho tiempo solo y oyes las pisadas corriendo; cuando volteas tanto tus dos compañeras restantes de equipo como JNPR están juntos, probablemente se encontraron en la parte principal que da a la academia.

— ¡Ruby! ¿Tampoco tú has visto a Weiss? ¡Demonios! Es solo una chica, ¿A dónde demonios se fue?—habla tu hermana maldiciendo un poco de que les estaba dando muchos problemas ese día; te quedas extrañada.

— ¿Qué no la vieron de camino a la academia?—es lo único que dices obviando el hecho de porque sería eso; la verdad es que luego de verla marchar y salir un poco del shock pensaste que quizás volvió a la habitación. Se te quedan mirando extrañados.

— No, no vimos a nadie; los otros en clase; si paso otra persona lo hubiéramos notado—habla Pyrrah como siempre de forma razonable y concisa, ella era muy bien organizada y estratégica; nadie entendía porque Jaune era el líder estando ella; curiosamente ella sí. Esa respuesta te desespera, ¡demonios! Tú la tuviste enfrente y dejaste que se fuera, aunque en tu defensa tu cabeza estaba en plena guerra como para concentrarte en eso.

— ¡Oh no! —es tu única respuesta en ese momento mientras te pasas una mano por la cabeza, sintiéndote mal porque ahora tenían que volver a buscar; y eso que apenas podías dejar de concentrarte un poco por lo que paso antes—bueno, Jaune, Pyrrah, Ren, Nora; busquen en los alrededores de la escuela; nosotras iremos a la ciudad a ver si esta por allí; vean lo mas que puedan y nosotras volveremos en un rato; ojala la encontremos…

Nadie dice nada contra ti, era un poco raro verte así de rápida en una situación así; al final tus estudios parecían funcionar. Todos van por su camino mientras ustedes se dirigen hacia la ciudad; en todo momento se quedan calladas sin decir nada, aunque cada una pensaba al respecto ocupadas con sus pensamientos; tú en especial sin que ese beso saliera de tu mente.

…

— Ok, voy a decir lo que seguramente Blake y yo hemos pensado todo el camino—tu hermana rompió el silencio, mucho después de su salida de Beacon; encontrándose ahora en el transporte que los llevaría hasta la ciudad, no estando tan lejos de ella—Dijiste sino se la encontraron de camino, pero tú solo sabrías eso si la viste; ¿lo hiciste, no?

Miras hacia el suelo aun en tu asiento; se dividia en varios asientos en cada lado, dos al frente del otro y poniéndose así todos juntos, tu ibas a un lado con la ventana y un asiento vacío, Yang con Blake estaban al frente tuyo donde tu hermana te veía. Ella te conoce demasiado bien y aunque no responder, no tarda en adivinar.

— Lo sabía, si la encontraste, ¿Por qué no fuiste con ella? ¿Le preguntaste al menos por qué actúa así?—te mira de forma inquisitiva esperando tu respuesta, te sonrojas, alegrándote de que tu probablemente por como estas ella no pueda verlo.

— S-Si le pregunte—es lo único que admites, dejando de lado la pregunta y ni siquiera respondiendo que dijo al respecto; que obviamente era porque no podías pensar siquiera coherentemente cuando se fue y no dio exactamente una respuesta.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué dijo?—no para de dudar y tú te sientes como aquella vez en Signal que te toco hacer un proyecto con un compañero tuyo y ella no dejaba de hacer preguntas como si fuera una cita "_Lo curioso es que eso tuvo el final que tu hermana esperaba aquella vez_" dice una voz en tu mente que no identificas, probablemente tu conciencia que como la de todos no hacía más que fastidiar; tus mejillas se ponen todavía más rojas.

—Bueno, no dijo algo exactamente—agachas aun más la cabeza; temiendo que te viera ahora prácticamente roja como una cereza. Pero conoces demasiado bien a tu hermana; y estas casi segura que debe estar al borde de que su cabello se ponga en llamas e incendie el vehículo por ello.

— ¡Pero respóndeme de una vez Ruby! ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué la dejaste irse? ¿Por qué tienes su coronilla? ¿Qué paso cuando la viste? —eran demasiadas preguntas, y parecía que mas iban a llegar. No aguantas mas y levantas tu cabeza mirándola totalmente nerviosa y al cerca de tirarte de un risco.

— ¡Weiss me beso! ¡¿Está bien!? ¡No la seguí porque ella me beso y me quede totalmente en blanco! —admites alzando los brazos y levantándote un poco de tu asiento; para luego dejarte caer pesadamente. Te sientes un poco menos pesada ahora que has dicho lo que paso, y aunque estabas más tranquila ellas no.

— ¡¿Qué?! —prácticamente grita tu hermana levantándose de su asiento; Blake se quedo sentada sin decir nada, pero más que parecer que no le importaba notabas que se quedo totalmente muda al oírlo; y al a vez parecía que lo sospechaba. Querías averiguar mas al respecto, pero ella habla.

— Es lógico, quizás por eso ha estado tan rara, ese tipo de cosas son difíciles de manejar—habla siendo lógica, y aunque se oye calmada luce aun bastante sorprendida; ninguna de ustedes se fijo en la posibilidad de que Weiss gustara de ti, menos cuando estaba mañana te grito tonta sin ninguna razón aparente.

— ¡¿Lógico?! ¡Beso a mi hermana! ¡Ese fue su primer beso!—reclama Yang totalmente alterada, aun parada sin importar que el transporte estuviera en movimiento. Al decir eso parece quedarse en blanco unos segundos, para luego mirarte totalmente asustada— ¡Oh no! ¡Te robaron tu primer beso! Juro que cuando le vea le haré pa-

— ¡Alto hermana, tranquilízate!—extiendes tus brazos, tratas de lograr que se calme un poco, y aunque sabías que su cabello parecía peligrosamente luminoso y que no era buena idea que fuera una antorcha humana en ese momento; en realidad te preocupaba lo que ella le haría a Weiss sino le detenías. Tragas un momento, incomoda por considerar eso una prioridad cuando salir de un vehículo en llamas no era exactamente algo segura; lo ignoras— ¿Es solo un beso, vale? No es tan importante.

"_Y ahora que lo mencionas, no es que me moleste mucho que ella se lo llevara_" piensas viendo a un lado concentrándote nuevamente en tu lucha mental; donde te das cuenta que en ningún momento pensaste al respecto, y ahora que lo hacías realmente no te importaba que con ella fuera tu primer beso. Lo que solo vuelve tus pensamientos aun mas confusos.

— ¿Cómo no va a ser importante? ¿Acaso no te importa que ella te diera tu primer beso? —lo dice aun bastante nerviosa; pero al decir esas palabras parece que se queda en blanco; con sus ojos levemente rojizos volviendo a su lila original mientras se deja caer en su asiento. Se veía seria, cosa bastante rara en Yang pues por lo general bromeaba, pero ahora no se veía ni remotamente parecido a ello— Ruby ¿te gusta Weiss?

No te esperabas esa pregunta, probablemente te veas igual que ella cuando le dijiste del beso. En su rostro no se veía nada que sugiriera que tratara de molestarte, a su vez se veía serio pero no como si te reprochara; parecía totalmente una adulta en esos momentos lo que solo hizo que tu nerviosismo aumentara.

— ¡N-No lo sé! ¡Apenas acaba de pasar y no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar! —le reclamas aun bastante alterada. Vuelve a reinar el silencio; tu hermana ya no te presiona con más preguntas sino que parece más bien confundida; Blake aunque pensativa se nota que le brinda su apoyo agarrando su mano, sabiendo que estaba allí para ella. No sabías sino lo hacía contigo porque tu necesitabas soledad mental o porque eran compañeras; si eran parte de un equipo pero como dijo el profesor Ozpin "la primera persona que veas a los ojos será tu compañero los próximos cuatro años" ósea que equipo no, había cierto compromiso con ser compañeras. El pensar que ahora tu propia compañera podía estar allí, en la ciudad deambulando sola y confundida; te hizo un nudo en el pecho mientras presionabas el puño sintiendo aun más la coronilla; que era solamente un recuerdo de cómo ahora ella estaba perdida en algún lado.

No dicen nada en todo el camino; no falta mucho y no tardar en llegar a la parada en el centro de la ciudad. Ya se había dictaminado a donde iría cada una; Yang se concentraría en el centro, Blake iría a la parte subterránea y tu a las afueras. No pierden tiempo y cada una va por su lado; pareciera que Yang duda un poco pero te vas tan rápido que no le prestas atención.

Corres, caminas, miras con cuidado por todos los lugares que atraviesas; pero el medio día donde comenzaron la búsqueda pronto se hizo el atardecer. En poco más de una hora pasaría el último transporte que lleva a la academia y deberían irse, con o sin Weiss.

Eso solo te impulsaba aun mas, no quieres tener que irte sin ella; ya no se trata del beso o de lo que sientas al respecto, se trata de que tienes miedo. Temes no volverla a ver, temes por como esta; solo quieres tenerla cerca y nunca más volverla a perder de vista. Prefieres no pensar en esos sentimientos, solo en buscarla.

Los colores del atardecer van peinando la ciudad, caminas por un porque con tu silueta volviéndose parte del paisaje. Vas perdiendo las esperanzas, temiendo cada vez más que tengas que ir a Beacon sin ella; donde sabes que todo seria tu culpa. ¡Si hubieras sido más rápida! ¡Si le hubieras hecho quedarse! ¡Si le hubieras convencido de volver a la habitación!

Con cada uno de ellos sientes tu corazón romperse un poco más, por la preocupación, por el miedo, y por algo a lo que tenías tanto pavor que no sabes cómo identificar. Vas caminando, ya no corres como hace rato; tus esperanzas han ido muriendo y no quieres que se vayan con más rapidez.

Miras las sombras; aunque estabas deprimida admites que el juego de oscuridad con las luces cálidas es precioso. Te detienes, viendo una forma familiar que estaba al frente del barandal. Te volteas, te esperanzas, temiendo que estas se rompas; una oleada de alivio llega a ti, estabas segura que era ella; aun con el pelo suelto era totalmente reconocible.

— ¡Weiss! —llamas, quedándote inmóvil; no sabes si es por todos los sentimientos los que te hacen quedar clavada en el suelo, o sol o temías que te engañaras y que tu mente te jugara cosas por todos los sentimientos que sentías ahora. Se voltea, y tienes razón; era tu compañera que te miraba con los mismos ojos tristes de hoy, aunque al verte se sorprende tanto que casi no parecen los de antes.

Con velocidad vas hacia ella, alegre y a la vez preocupada por ella; feliz porque estaba bien y cerca de ti, y preocupada por todo el rato que no estuvieran juntas y lo que pudo haber pasado en el mismo. Te guías por tus instintos como siempre, le miras con lo que parece enojo, ya que aunque te alegrabas de verle todo el miedo que pasaste ahora salía de golpe.

— ¡Weiss! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntas mirándola totalmente asustada. Ella aun sorprendida parpadea un poco, para luego mirarte confundida y algo alterada.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Deberías estar en la academia con las demás!—te reclama cruzándose los brazos; juras que no te habías sentido tan molesta desde que ella te había hecho enojar a tal punto que derribaste un árbol con crescent rose; ¿te había asustado de tal forma y ahora se enfadaba? Pones tus manos en los hombros y la sacudes.

— ¿Las demás? ¡Las demás están buscándote! Y Jaune, Pyrrah, Nora y Ren probablemente estén buscando hasta debajo de las piedras en Beacon. ¿Tienes idea lo preocupados que estábamos por ti? —le reclamas, ella no dice nada; parecía totalmente desconcertada y algo culpable por tus palabras. Tus ojos se ponen nublosos y te das cuenta que estas a punto de llorar, le miras a los ojos aun así— ¿tienes una idea de lo asustada que estaba?

Su cara parece muy sorprendida, ves como sus ojos se ponen más brillantes y baja su mirada, donde le flequillo suelto le cubre la cara; no se había atado el cabello de ninguna forma e iba libre; tú en cambio tenías la coronilla aún, pero al verla así tan vulnerable te olvidas totalmente de eso, tratas de abrazarla pero ella te detiene.

— ¿Crees que yo no estoy asustada? ¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo que es sentir mi miedo? ¡¿Sabes lo horrible que es?!—habla exaltada, aunque no le veías llorar veías sus lagrimas caer, su voz de oía rota y derrotada, y sobretodo, triste. No te contienes y la abrazas, sintiéndote como tu blusa se empapaba a su vez que tus lágrimas caían sobre el vestido de ella; sientes como se tensa, nuevamente sorprendida. Tal y como esta mañana cuando te beso.

— No, no tengo idea; así como tú no tienes idea del terror que pase por no saber dónde estabas; volvamos a casa, ¡juntas! Tu, Blake, Yang y yo; como siempre—es lo único que alegas, quizás no sea lo que ella quiere escuchar; en parte sentías que deseabas decir más; pero ahora estas agotada, emocionalmente exhausta y solo quieres tener algo de normalidad.

Te abraza con fuerza, ambas lloran por unos momentos. Se secan los sollozos mas no dicen nada; en silencio van de la mano de vuelta a casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Uff! Juraba que no lograba terminarlo para hoy; pero no me di por vencida, sino lo hacía lo seguiría postergando y no quería eso.  
La verdad estoy dudosa del resultado, pero al menos con lo esencial me encuentro satisfecha.  
No sé muy bien que decir aparte de lo dicho así que, muchas gracias por leer; se despide cordialmente,  
Lira.


	4. ¿What do I feel?

Disclaimer: RWBY no me pertenece.  
Nuevamente, narrara Ruby.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿What do I feel?

Están de la mano, aunque es un poco raro te alivia, el pensar que la perderías te afecto demasiado y su contacto te ayudaba a que ese miedo se desvaneciera. Mientras los cálidos rayos del sol se diluyen y su silueta cada vez es menos visible; las luces blancas de la ciudad van apareciendo cual estrellas en el firmamento, te concentras en aquellos resplandores para llegar a tu camino queriendo olvidar las feas experiencias de ese día ¿Acaso en tu corazón podría también aparecer una luz que te guiara, que aclarara tus dudas y dispersara tus miedos?

Deseas que suceda, pero dudas de que pase. Este no es un cuento de hadas, y aunque dices que ustedes estaban allí para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, ¿Quién estaría allí para ayudarte ahora? Sabes que nadie, podrías pedir esa guía que te ayude en esos momentos, pero sabes que no llegaría; si bien parte de ti quería bajar la cabeza y en oración pidiendo lo que ansias, tus emociones cual montaña rusa te han hecho tanto que tus esperanzas ya menguan. Cada uno conoce su corazón, deberías poder saber que sientes, ¿entonces por qué estas tan confundida?

Cada vez se van acercando más a la parada. Te sorprendes al ver que Yang y Blake ya se encuentran allá, esperándolas; pareciera que llevaban un tiempo ya pero sin duda no pensaban irse sin ustedes, o al menos sin ti en el caso de que no encontraras a Weiss; tiemblas de tal forma que pareciera el frió, pero era la idea de pensar que tu amiga estaría perdida en esa ciudad totalmente sola; alejas esa idea de tu mente. Oyen sus pasos, la ciudad está con tal silencio que no pareciera que acabara de atardecer, las ven y rápidamente se nota en ambas que están aliviadas de verlas; mas en el momento exacto que las ven Weiss suelta tu mano y se queda atrás, tu lo notas unos pocos pasos más tarde, cuando te das cuenta que no te ha soltado para que ellas no las vieran así y que solo te oyes a ti. Te volteas, ibas a preguntarle qué pasaba cuando tu voz se apaga antes de siquiera salir al verla a los ojos.

Esos ojos semejantes al hielo que siempre tratan de ocultar sus emociones ahora las dejaban salir libremente. Estaba aterrada, tenía miedo y si que se notaba; no entiendes porque hasta el viento aparece y mueve su cabello suelto, recordándote el incidente; probablemente temía como serían las cosas cuando volvieran a la academia; lo averiguas rápido porque también tenías ese miedo. Articulas con tu boca "no lo saben" esperando que te vea y que sepa el significado de ello; no quieres mentir pero no ves otra salida.

Cuando lo haces y parece entenderlo, su mirada antes totalmente asustada se volvió fría y sin sentimiento alguno; juras en tu vida que jamás olvidarías esa mirada, porque nunca habías visto esa imagen de ella tan carente de sentimientos, tan fría que pareciera una muñeca. Vas caminando segura con que ella te sigue, se queda atrás a paso taimado; al estar frente a Yang y Blake vuelves a articular de tal forma que estás segura que Weiss no se dará cuenta "ustedes no saben del beso" les aclaras lo suficiente de tal forma que lo entenderían; ambas seriamente asienten un poco pareciendo claro que entendieron el mensaje. Unos minutos después aparece el último transporte que las lleva a las cuatro devuelta a la academia, todas con las miradas gachas reflejando que estaban bastante cansadas; con la líder y su compañera más que nadie.

…

Los días pasaron con largo letargo, al menos tu los sentiste más pesados; nada era igual desde ese día que Weiss actuó raro y todo lo que imaginaste de ella se derrumbo; no es tuvieras una imagen negativa de ella; pero el pasar de la idea de que apenas te tolera a…la verdad aun no estabas segura de que, aunque ella te besara no estás muy segura de que tanto quiso decir con eso; y no es que tuvieras muchos ánimos para preguntar.

Weiss ha ido con el pelo suelto todo ese tiempo; aunque le has devuelto la coronilla ella sencillamente lo agarro y lo metió en su cajón, desde entonces ella no lo ha mirado; aunque sin que ella lo sepa tu lo agarras todos los días porque querías conservar una parte de antes que todo se desbaratara. El que no trajera un accesorio parecía una razón innecesaria para armar un escándalo; por desgracia poco después supiste que era más que eso. Blake-que en sus tiempos de criminal había aprendido bastante de la familia Schnee ya que era uno de sus principales objetivos-te dijo en la misma noche que dejo usarlo que era un símbolo de esa familia, un regalo de un antepasado hacia su esposa cuando la compañía empezó a florecer y que se pasaba a las esposas o hijas como recordatorio de ese éxito y de su posición. Aunque no entendías que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, si de verdad dejó de usar algo así de importante, estabas segura que algo estaba mal.

Por desgracia, el peinado no fue lo único que cambio. Lo único que había hecho ese recuerdo de ella antes de volver a Beacon menos memorable era el hecho que desde que comenzó, no había parado. Todos los días eran lo mismo; si, ella seguía siendo activa en clase tomando notas y escuchando al profesor siempre que fuera necesario, y su estilo de pelea era el mismo; pero todo eso con completa inexpresividad. No decía nada sino era necesario-y eso era totalmente literal, a menos que tuviera que decir algo para el maestro o que le preguntaran ella no hablaba, ya hasta extrañabas sus insultos-

Si para todos no paso desapercibido; ninguno de sus amigos tardo en notarlo. Si bien tanto como Jaune, Pyrrah, Nora y Ren no tenían ni idea de que había sucedido, hicieron caso a tu suplica y no preguntaron; incluso Jaune y Nora trataban de hacer bromas a ver si conseguían algo y Pyrrah que se hizo amiga de ella antes que ustedes-se conocieron la primera noche y aun sin estar en el mismo equipo era su amiga igual que los demás- trataba de ver si se acercaba mas a ella obviamente preocupada y saber que pasaba; y aunque no estuviste con ella todo el tiempo, el hecho de que la actitud de la Schnee no cambiara demostró que de nada sirvió. A Blake y a Yang les costó un poco más; ambas sabían lo que paso y les costó un poco asimilarlo, al menos ambas te hicieron el favor de no mencionarlo; en un par de días ambas volvieron a ser las de siempre sin estar tan serias, lo que era un alivio pues ver a tu hermana siendo algo torpe de palabras y madura te estaba crispando los nervios.

¿Y tú? Que se puede decir; aunque no tropezaras o hicieras tonterías te sentías como idiota. Querías cambiar las cosas, deseabas decirle a Weiss que no importaba lo que paso y solo deseabas que todo fuera como antes, pero cada vez que estabas a punto de decirlo se te hacía un nudo en la garganta; más porque fuera difícil de decir era porque algo dentro de ti te decía que mentirías si lo dijeras. Lo que solo te dejaba mas confundida.

También estabas siendo algo rara, aunque nadie te lo decía de cara no eras una idiota para no notar los murmullos detrás de ti, y si bien podías decirles que te dejarán en paz-o algo más normal, dejar que tu hermana harta de que hablen de ti les de su merecido en vez de dejar que Blake la controle-sabías que no podías reclamarle. No era su problema, no tenían la menor idea por lo que pasaban; pero tenían razón al decir que actúas raro y decides dejarlo pasar.

La clase estaba terminando, no escuchabas al profesor en lo mas mínimo dejando tu mirada triste y confundida sobre el cuaderno que se encontraba totalmente en blanco; le echas una ojeada al de Weiss. No era una gran sorpresa, ella tenía toda la clase copiada en perfecta caligrafía, razón por la cual cada vez que te faltaba algo tú se lo pedías; aunque dudabas que esta fuera la ocasión.

El timbre suena y todos salen de la clase; como típico de cualquier escuela algunos salen lo más rápido posible, sin embargo en su equipo si bien tú y Yang tenían muchas ganas de irse no solían hacer eso, en parte tu porque no querías recibir un regaño de Weiss y tu hermana; empezabas a creer que Blake tenía un efecto positivo en ella, desde que se conocieron no se la pasaba tanto en fiestas o saliendo; incluso desde que se vieron por primera vez en Emerald Forest te pareció que había cierta conexión entre ellas.

Estabas recogiendo tus cosas cuando oyes al maestro— Señorita Rose, el profesor Ozpin quiere hablar con usted, le espera afuera—sientes un sobresalto al oír esas palabras, tragas para deshacerte del nudo que sientes en la garganta y asientes; ahora vas un poco más rápido aunque no para parecer que en cualquier segundo saldrías como una bala fuera de allí; eso sería que evitaras la siguiente conversación con el director.

Realmente tenías demasiados problemas en tu vida, Weiss, tus sentimientos; súmale el hecho de que probablemente tenías problemas. ¡Oh vamos! Solo faltara que te expulsaran de la escuela para que las cosas se pusieran peor; y de verdad que deseabas que no fueras eso. Sales de la clase sintiendo tu pulso acelerándose más de lo normal; no te sorprende en absoluto cuando la sientes helada al ver al directo.

— ¿Q-Quería verme profesor? —tropiezas con tu lengua sin poder evitarlo, y no tardas en notar que tanto los alumnos como el maestro se habían ido y que ahora estaban solos, ahora sí que se podían dar malas noticias porque estaban "en privado"

— Si Ruby—toma un poco del café que parecía nunca acabarse, al punto que siempre se le veía con su tasa; cuando termina de beber te mira igual de indiferente que antes— ¿Qué le ha pasado a su equipo? No pelean como siempre.

Parpadeas varias veces, confundida. ¿Era eso? ¿Sobre qué tu equipo no estaba como siempre? Realmente no pensaste que lo notaría; claro que algún maestro o hasta la profesora Goodwitch era algo que podría esperar, ¿pero del director? Uno pensaría que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, y solo lo aumento el hecho de que en la prueba sin importar que estuvieran a punto de morir ninguno haría nada— Bueno profesor si hemos tenido contratiempos, aunque no me parece que afectara nuestro combate.

No mentías al respecto, hasta Weiss sin su tradicional coleta peleaba igual que siempre, tú aun sintiéndote torpe y totalmente ajetreada seguías peleando igual; si ustedes dos eran las más afectadas, ¿Qué diríamos de Yang y Blake? Ambas luchaban como si nada, las cosas estaban mal pero aun eran un equipo.

— No me parece—dice calmado lo que solo te hace sentir nuevamente un poco presionada; como esa falta de importancia en su voz pareciera que solo lo hiciera más duro—si, sus movimientos están iguales; pero falta unidad, ¿acaso ha habido problemas entre ustedes?

Te sonrojas, realmente esa frase hace que por tu mente pase rápidamente todos los acontecimientos, el grito de Blake, el beso, el correr por las calles en su búsqueda, esos colores cálidos que mostraban sus sombras y que por ellas eres capaz de encontrarla.

— B-Bueno, si pasaron algunas cosas—decías mirando a un lado, acariciando tu brazo con algo de pena; estás segura que te sonrojaste y lo último que querías es que el profesor supiera que eran problemas amorosos; si, era casi imposible que supiera el hecho de que Weiss sintiera algo por ti, pero no querías que empezará a preguntar al respecto y acabaras gritándolo como cuando fuiste ayer a la ciudad con las demás.

— ¿Lo sabes y aun siendo la líder del equipo no haces nada? —enarca una ceja mirándote con dudas; empiezas a entender porque te hablaba al respecto, recordando cuando dudaste de ser una buena líder. Con miedo, empiezas a defenderte.

— ¡Es que estoy demasiado confundida!—exaltada, estas alegre de que por los momentos todo estuviera vacio; porque prácticamente estás segura que te falto poco para gritar. De no ser porque miraste al suelo tristemente, hubieras estado segura que el director se sorprendería también de tu comportamiento—me esfuerzo por ser una buena líder; pero ahora no es un buen momento para mí, y francamente no se qué hacer.

— Ruby, no he venido a quitarte tu puesto; todos tenemos malos momentos, solo vengo asegurarme que el nombrarte líder no sea un error por eso—su voz no suena menos intranquila, ni un atisbo de sorpresa porque casi le gritaste en la cara. Levantas la mirada tratando de prestarle más atención; no sabía que te pasaba, pero era lo suficientemente sabio para que entre líneas tal vez se encontrara la respuesta, y tu esperas ser lo suficientemente lista para hallarla—todos necesitamos estar solos de vez en cuando, quizás si en vez de gritar escucharas; podrías encontrar la respuesta.

Te apenas porque estas casi segura de que se refería a lo de hace poco; pero solo cuando él se va es que te das cuenta que no es así. La frase en si no tenía mucho sentido, y si era así; es que probablemente tenías que intentar lo que te decía. Mientras te diriges a la salida de la academia, piensas al respecto; no entiendes como es que lo había adivinado, aunque mentalmente no habías prestado mucha atención, normalmente nunca estabas sola; o era la clase, o la práctica de combate, el comer con tus amigos o tu habitación. Al menos deberías hacer el primer paso, ¿no? Es lo que piensas mientras sales de la academia y te diriges a los territorios de afuera al bosque donde la última vez que fuiste recibiste tu primer beso.

…

Tus pasos te han dirigido bastante lejos de la academia, ya al mirar atrás no eres siquiera capaz de verla al menos que alces la vista el cielo donde la parte alta se ve; pero no se muestra como se puede regresar allá. Has ido hasta la parte sur del edificio, probablemente si ibas hacia tu izquierda te encontrarías con el puerto donde llegaste.

Has estado tan concentrada en caminar que prácticamente no has pensado sobre tu problema; aun así lo agradeces, el ver hasta dónde te guían tus pasos ha sido lo más lejos del estrés que has tenido últimamente. Oyes las olas que rompen contra la tierra varios metros abajo tuyo; eso demuestra que estabas bastante cerca pues realmente la caída era grande.

Vas a tal punto que ves el risco, pero lo que te sorprende no es haberte alejado tanto; sino quien está ahí. Te encuentras Weiss, que estaba bastante cerca del acantilado y espaldas detrás de ti, no entiendes nada. ¿Cuándo llego? ¿Hace cuanto estaba allí? Era raro que fuera más rápida que tu y no se dirigiera al almuerzo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Weiss?—preguntas sonando obviamente sorprendida; por el sobresalto parece que ella también; te alivias de ver sus emociones hasta que ves su mirada. Había estado llorando, tenía lagrimas secas y sus ojos estaban rojos; aunque querías verla nuevamente sentir algo, esos ojos totalmente desolados y tristes no era lo que deseabas.

— Ruby; ya no puedo más con esto, es demasiado para mí. Yo…yo no tengo otra opción—no entiendes bien el significado de las palabras, y te asombras por lo derrotada que sonabas; ¿Cómo esa chica presumida que decía estar en mayor liga que yo ahora parecía que se dio por vencida? No tardas en obtener la respuesta, sabes que es tu culpa; porque ella empezó a ser diferente por tu, y al final los sentimientos que le hiciste tener le llevaron a esto. Ves como retrocede un paso, quedando aun más cerca del risco; extiendes la mano en un inútil intento de tratar de agarrar la otra pero tus pies se han quedado clavados, el terror te ha calado hasta el fondo y no logras moverte por más que intentas.

Otro paso que ahora hace que parte de ella este en el aire, para luego dejarse caer al punto que no la ves— ¡Weiss!—gritas totalmente aterrada, sientes que ya tienes movilidad y no lo dudas ni un momento; corres hasta el risco y te lanzas, sin importarte que no lograrías salvarla y te matarías junto con ella; no podías dejarla así. Vas en picada, ella en cambio seguía horizontal así que iba más lento, no tardas en atraparla agarrando los hombros; lo que hace que abra sus ojos que al tirarse estuvieron cerrados; se queda helada al verte.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Morirás conmigo!—al decir eso su voz se oye rota y ves como sus ojos rojos empiezan a aguarse mientras en los tuyos ya corren las lagrimas.

— ¡Prefiero eso! —le gritas en la cara, sollozando un poco sabiendo que no faltaba mucho para tu final al igual que el de ella; pero entiendes si te vas a morir, al menos hay algo que tienes que decir— ¡Prefiero morirme contigo que dejarte ir así! ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta?!—vuelves a gritar desesperada, mirándola a los ojos de forma interrogante— ¡Me gustas! ¡Realmente me gustas y mucho! ¡Eres la primera persona que he querido de esta forma! ¡Prefiero morir a tu lado que saber que deje que mi primer amor se muriera y que no hice nada!

Se queda totalmente paralizada llorando, ya las palabras no importan y los sabes; si te tendrías que ir, preferías tenerla en tus brazos una última vez. La abrazas, y aun entre lágrimas; la besas con todo el amor que sentía tu corazón, con todo el dolor, tristeza y desesperación que te provocaba.

Sientes el impacto, de no haber estado besándola hubieras gritado de dolor. Abres los ojos y ves a tu amada, ella impacto antes y murió al instante, sabes que para eso no te falta mucho. Aun así lloras su perdida, lloras porque pudiste haberlo evitado; lloras porque no podrías cambiar lo que ha sucedido; y porque demasiado tarde te has dado cuenta de lo que sentías.

…

— ¡Ahhhh! —gritas de repente abriendo los ojos; sin entender cómo has logrado abrirlos tomando en cuenta que al cerrarlos no te faltaba mucho para que murieras, lo que solo te hace preguntaste de donde sacaste fuerzas para gritar. Parpadeas un poco; no ves a Weiss sangrante y sin vida, tampoco las olas impactando contra las rocas donde han caído; ves Beacon, la entrada no muy lejos del pavimento donde empieza el bosque. Tocas tu cara, si habías llorado; pero no sentías dolor, tampoco sentías tu ropa empapada de sangre, empiezas a recordar.

Recuerdas haber salido de la academia en dirección hacia el bosque; pero tú no entraste en él, te habías sentado debajo de un árbol a pensar y probablemente te quedaste dormida. Te quejas murmurando, deseando que ojala hubieras recordado esa parte en vez de imaginaste que seguiste directo y luego….Te levantas de golpe, quitándote los restos de llanto de la cara, sonriendo por fin de verdad; ¡ya sabías lo que sentías por ella! ¡Tu deseo se cumplió! Ambas ahora estaban vivas y podrían estar juntas; bueno quizás no eso, pero podrías decirle lo que sentías.

De repente oyes que te llaman, pero son tantas voces que lo único que identificas es tu nombre; ves hacia el pavimento no muy lejos de ti, donde te encuentras con Blake, Yang, Pyrrah y sorprendentemente Weiss; la ultima parecía bastante aliviada de encontrarte. Caminas hacia ellas aunque estas corren; tu hermana es la primera en abrazarte.

— ¡¿Tienes idea del susto que me diste?! Primero te llama el director y no apareces; ¡demonios, estoy harta que se desaparezcan todas!—habla sonando muy preocupada; pero suspira luciendo ya más calmada, dirige una mirada de ligera suplica a Blake—por favor dime que tu no harás eso.

Como era de esperarse, ríe un poco; ahora que te encontraron realmente no había razón para que estuvieran serias.

— Chicas, me gustan los juegos de escondidas tanto como a cualquiera; pero en serio sería lindo que no siguiéramos jugando a lo mismo; ya me imaginaba yendo hacia la ciudad a ir por ti—ahora la que bromea es Pyrrah; ella se voltea hacia Weiss, que miraba hacia un lado sin lucir realmente interesada de haberte encontrada—y algo me dice que Weiss hubiera dirigido el equipo de búsqueda; realmente se asusto.

Se voltea rápidamente para que no vean su cara, que alcanzas a verla enrojecer con tal declaración; sonríes sinceramente, alegre tanto por ver algo más de frialdad en ella y porque realmente se veía adorable así. Las tres que si te ven se quedan anonadadas, era la primera muestra de felicidad que se te veía en días, las ignoras; ahora realmente tienes algo importante que hacer.

— ¡Perdón chicas, tengo que hablar con Weiss, prometo no perderme ni tirarme por un acantilado!—dices rápidamente mientras agarras la manga de la mencionada y vas corriendo-si, no a tu gran velocidad porque ella no podría seguirte aun si la arrastras, a pesar de ello te adelantas-lo ultimo realmente fue sin querer; ese sueño de verdad te afecto, de todas formas te alegrabas de tenerlo pues realmente te aclaro las cosas.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? ¡Detente!—se queja muchas veces y no le prestas atención, era un alivio que ya no se portara tan fría; ¿era todo lo que necesitaba, que interactuaban? Te sonrojas un poco al pensar que ella aun tratando de permanecer impasible, lograbas romper esa barrera; no piensas en ello y cuando ya están lo suficientemente lejos de ella, le sueltas y te volteas. Ella se arregla la ropa quitándose las hojas y ramas que se adhieron a su vestimenta; cuando para de limpiarse sus ojos vuelven a esa frío ártico que tanto te lastimaba, te deprime un poco.

— Realmente no me gusta verte así, se que a veces peleábamos pero, el verte actuar así es todavía peor—dejas salir como te sentías dolida; si, una de las cosas era decirle que te gustaba, empero existían otras cosas que debías decir, querías sacar todo lo que sentiste en esos días. Ella se queda sorprendida por lo que dices, aprieta los puños con fuerza y baja la mirada, lo único que ves es una mueca bastante molesta.

— ¡Y qué esperabas! ¡No sabes lo que siento!—grita en tu cara enojada, dando la vuelta dando unos pasos, tratas de acercarte para detenerle, pero se voltea a verte otra vez; ahora más que enojada lucía lastimada— ¡Es realmente horrible! ¡He defraudado a toda mi familia! ¡Lo único que tenía que hacer en la vida era comportarme como lo que ya era, una Schnee! ¡Y ahora que siento esto todo se ha echado a perder! ¡Ya no soy digna y todo por querer a alguien que no siente lo mismo por mí!

Con esas palabras baja la cabeza, oyes sus sollozos y aunque no las ves estas casi segura que estaba llorando; empezabas a entender porque ya no quería ver esa coronilla, solo era un recordatorio de algo que sentía que perdió. Tienes ganas de lamentarte al verla así, pero te controlas; estabas harta de lamentos y sollozos, sabías como terminar esto y no lo arruinarías, con sorprendente autocontrol, tomas una de sus manos que estaban en su rostro tratando de contener las lágrimas, no te mira.

— Realmente lo siento, lo último que quería era que te sintieras así—hablas con franqueza, la culpa que tenías no se había ido y dudabas alguna vez que fuera así, ¿Cómo serías capaz de perdonarte el hacerle sufrir de tal forma? No lo sabes, pero no era el momento de pensar en eso—ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo que yo sentía—susurras sintiéndote mal, mas esas palabras hacen que ella levante la mirada, donde se reflejaba tristeza ahora parecía confusión; con tu mano libre agarras su barbilla y le haces mirarte a los ojos—no sé cómo funciona tu familia; pero no creo que lo que sientas te haga dejar de ser una Schnee, es algo que llevas en la sangre—dices mientras le sueltas y rebuscas en tu bolsillo, agarrando la coronilla y antes de que diga nada, le acomodas el cabello poniéndoselo como lo tenías antes de que pasara todo eso— ¿ves como todo sigue igual? Así te conocí, y-y así te quise.

Tropiezas con las palabras avergonzada, debes estar sonrojada ya que sientes tus mejillas calientes y con timidez tocas tu brazo al igual que cuando hiciste con Ozpin; aunque aun está confundida también ves cierta sorpresa, sabes que ella no era tan inocente como tú. Tomas aire, mirándola nuevamente a los ojos; dirías esto y lo harías sin tartamudeos ni nada parecido— Weiss, me gustas; de verdad me gustas; tarde un poco en darme cuenta pero por fin lo he entendido: te quiero y mas como una amiga—hablas volviendo a agarrar su mano y sonriendo con total sinceridad; reflejando todo lo que sentías por ella en esa sonrisa. Ahora se queda en blanco, y tal como tú la vez que le besaste; no sabe qué hacer aunque tú sí. Otra vez la dejas abrazando su cintura atrayéndola de golpe hacia ti, besando sus dulces labios por primera vez desde hace días; ahora que lo sentías nuevamente te sientes tonta por no notar cuanto los extrañaste, y que eso realmente indicaba lo mucho que le querías. Aunque estaba tensa, poco a poco sientes como cierra los ojos y abraza tu cuello; haciendo más profundo el beso, sintiendo así el amor y cariño que te tenía a ti, totalmente liberados y sin ataduras, sabiendo las dos que realmente se querían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Joder que mal -.- obviamente no hablo por el capitulo, es el final feliz; el problema es que lo he terminado pero no puedo subirlo porque no hay internet.  
Al menos la escritura me mantuvo algo entretenida, o hubiera estado como loca para arreglar el internet, a pesar de eso realmente eche de menos a mi novia y a mi mejor amigo.  
En fin, espero que mañana lo tenga o haber como público.  
Se despide cordialmente,  
Lira.


End file.
